The Beach And More
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: [Oneshot] Miley didn't show up at the beach for a hangout, so Lilly and Oliver are alone. Now Lilly is a little nervous.? Loliver and a little Jiley. Just a oneshot. Enough reviews for 'more', then I'll make it a story.


**A/N** Ok, so here is my first oneshot. Mostly Loliver and then some Jiley. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**The Beach…And More**

Lilly's POV

"Oliver, what is taking Miley so long?" I asked Oliver

Me and Oliver were sitting on some lounge chairs at the beach, facing the ocean. We were waiting for Miley to come join us. We usually walked home from school together, got ready at her house, then walked to the beach. But this time she had to make a quick stop at the recording studio with her Dad.

"Hey, I'm not the one who usually gets ready to come to the beach with her, so don't ask me." he replied.

"Yeah I know, but she said she'd be here by now. She's already five minutes late."

"Lilly, what's the big rush? We don't have any big tests coming up…" he said then stood up from the chair and slowly took off his shirt. Wow. "…so what's the problem?" he asked. Then casually started rubbing sunscreen on his nicely toned six pack I didn't know he had.

"Oh uh…n-no problem really." I said while still checking him out.

What?! It's Oliver, why am I checking him out? I quickly averted my eyes back out at the ocean. He hadn't noticed me looking though, because he was too absorbed into rubbing sunscreen onto himself.

Then I just realized it was always like this- Miley and I with our two piece swim suites on and Oliver with swim shorts and no shirt. But I really only noticed him now, because I was alone with him and that's why I'm nervous.

"Are you sure there's no problem? 'Cause you're sure acting a little strange."

"What? Well I'm just…I'm just anxious to tell her something."

Oliver stopped rubbing the sunscreen on him and gave me a weird look, then sat back down. Wow, now his chest looked even sexier when it's shiny like that. Uhg! Lilly stop! He's just your friend.

"Well why don't you just call her then?"

"Because I wanted to talk in person. Plus she could still be in the meeting too. Now would you stop with the 20 questions please?!" Now I was beginning to get annoyed that something might slip from him asking all this stuff. Wait nothing should slip. I shouldn't have anything to hide. He's just a friend!

"Ok, ok sorry geez. It was only like three anyway." He added in a mumble.

"No no, I'm sorry ok? It's just that it's always the three of us here. But right now it's just us alone and I'm just nerr-nnnot feeling well. I think I'll go grab something to eat at Rico's real quick." From 'nervous' to 'not'? Nice save Truscott, like he's gonna buy that.

"Oh ok, well would you like me to get it for you?" Oliver offered as I began to get up. He did buy it. Well I guess he's still a doughnut then.

"Oh um that's ok, I'm fine just laying down actually." I lied then sat back down on the lounge chair.

"So why'd you get up then?" Oliver pursued.

"Oh…well at first I thought about eating…but then, then I changed my mind. So while I was standing and thinking about it, I realized I felt better….I-I mean it feels better sitting down." Gosh Lilly, when is your mouth ever going to shut up?! None of that made sense.

"Mmhmm…" Oliver looked down at me suspiciously with his arms folded. "…so your sure you're not hungry then? You're just nervous."

"Exactly…" I looked back at him and he smirked. "…wait a minute I didn't say…I'm just not hungry… I'm not nerv-"

"Lilly?"

"Ok fine, so maybe that's what I said before." I mumbled grudgingly. So maybe he isn't a doughnut.

"Well then, why are you nervous? I mean Lilly come on it's just me and we all do this almost everyday." Oliver said casually like it was nothing and then sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah I know we do this thing all the time so just forget it; forget I said anything."

Then we sat in silence for a minute. All that was heard was the waves moving gently up and down the shore. There were no big waves today. Then Oliver spoke up.

"Hey Lilly do you want to-"

"Oh no thanks."

"But it's really not that-"

"Cold, I know. I just don't feel like it right now but-"

"Maybe later? Ok I guess we could wait-"

"Until Miley gets here."

"Ok sounds good."

After that, there was another minute of silence. But then I couldn't handle anymore of it again. Something had to be said. I was about to speak up again, but my cell phone rang- it was Miley. Wow, talk about being saved by the bell.

"Oliver it's Miley! Hold on I'll just be a few minutes." I said to him then I walked a few steps away from the chairs. Turned around, then I answered my phone.

"Miley, where are you?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Lilly relax, I'm only ten minutes late. What's the big deal?"

"Well it's just always the three of us that do this thing and your not here so now it's just…just-"

"Just you and Oliver. You're nervous aren't you?"

"What why would you say that? Why would I be nervous? I mean it's just Oliver."

"Lilly there's just one reason that you would be." She said and I could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice.

"What are you talking about...Wait are you kidding me? How could you even think-"

"Lilly?"

"….Alright, so maybe a little, but I guess I never really noticed until it was just the two of us."

"Ha, I knew it! Lilly this is awesome; I'm so excited for you. What's your move now?"

"What do you mean 'move'? You don't mean kiss him do you? I don't think I have the guts to even tell him. He doesn't even show the slightest interest that he feels the same way back."

"Oh yeah? Then why is he checking you out behind your back?"

"He is? But-"

"No don't turn around! That's the last thing you want to do."

"Wait how would you know this? Miles I can't believe you! You're here aren't you?!" now I was just angry.

"Ok, so I am, but can't you guys see how totally blind you've been? I mean first you're goggling him all over just because he takes his shirt off, then he is doing the same to you just because of your two piece suit and now you're finishing each others sentences, I mean come on. You know I had to do something." she said proudly and that just made me more annoyed.

"You know I'm going to get you for this one day?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nope, you're going to thank me for this. Now would you just shut up and go over there and do something."

"Alright alright fine, but first, if we…you know, are you gonna feel well, you know?"

"Are you saying if you two get together am I gonna feel left out? Lilly speak! What's wrong with you?"

"Ok sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous. But anyway what about my question?"

"It's ok Lilly I won't feel left out. I've got Jake remember?"

"Oh yeah, today's the day he gets home. Have you planned some place to meet him?"

"Yep, right here at Rico's as a matter of fact."

"Oh that's cool, but wait a minute, I thought you said you weren't interested in him anymore."

"Yeah I know, but I thought about it and realized I shouldn't hold a grudge for that long. I mean he should deserve a second chance right?"

"Yeah that's true. Well good for you Miles. Oh I better get back to Oliver, but first, where are you anyway."

"Oh, just look at that little slope once you're walking back and you'll see me."

"Fine. But wait, what am I supposed to say?"

"Just be yourself. It has certainly been working so far." She said with sarcasm, and then she hung up.

I was prepared to say something else, but she had hung up to quickly. I just rolled my eyes and thought of her last piece of advice, "Just be yourself." Well I guess she was right; it has been working.

I took a deep breath before I turned around to face Oliver again. Then when I turned around, from a distance I saw him snap his head back to look at the ocean. We didn't even make eye contact because it was about as fast as lightning. I sure hope he didn't hurt his neck from that.

As I walked the few feet back to my chair, I did as Miley said and looked on the hill for her. There was a small slope just next to where we put our chairs. We had put them next to the slope to keep them in the shade. Then just on top of the slope was a large palm tree. That was where Miley was hiding behind. She peeked out from it and gave me a small wave, along with a huge smile as I sat down. I just glared at her.

Then when I turned my face back out at the ocean I realized I was still wearing the glare on my expression, because Oliver asked me about it.

"Uh Lilly, what's wrong?"

I softened my expression and turned to him. "Oh uh, nothing really, sorry. Anyway, Miley said she should be here in a few minutes!" I said a bit loudly, hoping she would hear me and get the hint. Then I looked back at the ocean. This became increasingly boring. Now the whole time we were talking we didn't make eye contact.

"Oh cool, that means we can swim soon then."

"Yep, sure does."

Then I felt some sand fall on my arm. I glanced up over at the palm tree. Miley had just kicked a bit of sand down at me; apparently she wasn't very patient.

Just before she stuck her head back behind the tree, I stuck my tongue out at her; she did the same and then hid again.

"Uhg!" I mumbled and brushed the sand off my arm. "Ok, Oliver I…well I don't really know how to tell you this, but I think you should know…well you need to know, ok. I, I like….you Oliver."

"Thanks Lilly, I like you too." He said simply

"Really?" I turned and looked at him, a bit confused.

"Well yeah, I mean we're friends after all?"

"No actually I…I sorta meant um…more?"

Then I finally and slowly looked over at Oliver. He looked a bit shocked, but at the same time, relieved.

"Really? More? S-so, so you mean that you like me more?" Oliver asked and pointed to himself.

"Yeah Oliver you just said that." I chuckled. Hey now I'm getting more comfortable, this is nice.

"Oh wow, you really like me more?" he asked once again looking confused.

"Oliver y-"

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Oh sweet niblets! You both like each other. Now admit it and kiss or something."

Miley had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now standing between our chairs. She scared Oliver so much that his chair almost fell over as he looked up at her.

"Whoa, what the…?! Miley where'd you come from?"

"Oh uh, I just got here like Lilly said I would be in a few minutes." She told him and smiled innocently.

"Great you're here, so do you guys want to swim now?"

"Oliver what did I just say?"

"That you just got here." I knew he was clearly avoiding the subject.

Just then Jake waved down at Miley from Rico's. She waved back and she was beaming at him now.

Then she turned back around and finished with Oliver.

"Not that, before that. Lilly talk to him, I've gotta go. I'll see you two lovebirds later." She gave us a small wave and smirked, then ran up to Rico's to meet Jake.

"Ok Oliver, Miley said that we both like each other and we should just admit it."

"Yeah I know. I guess I was just trying to avoid that part. I was just a little nervous, sorry."

"You were nervous? Wow I guess I really show a lot more. Anyway that's what I was trying to say, was that I uh, I like you more then-"

"A friend? Yeah me too Lilly." he replied softly and then stood up from his chair and pulled me up with him. "You know what else Miley said?"

After I had taken his hand and he pulled me up, we were just inches apart from each other. And I knew the response to this.

"To kiss or something." I whispered as his face came closer to mine.

Then before I knew it Oliver was kissing me. He was kissing me softly for the first few seconds, but I could feel what he wanted; he wanted more and so did I. So I deepened the kiss harder. I had my hands on his chest. Then they began slowly moving up his chest- his nice, sexy toned chest that I had been wanting to hold forever. Then my hands moved up into his hair. Then he began kissing up and down my neck. He now had his hands all over my back. This lasted for several minutes. Then I broke the kiss for some air. And everything was beginning to get a bit hazy to me.

"Wow Oliver you're a really great kisser." I blurted out. Then turned bright red as he chuckled.

"Thanks Lilly, you're not so bad either." Then he gave me a quick peck. "This means you're my girlfriend right? 'cause I sure would like-"

"Yes, yes of course I will." Ok, now I was a little over excited and I've hardly had any sugar today.

"Awesome, now let's go find Miley."

"Ok I think she's up at Rico's. Jake just got back and she's meeting him there."

"I thought she said she was over him?"

"Yeah, but just a minute ago she told me that she decided she shouldn't hold a grudge for that long and that he should deserve a second chance."

"Aw, that's nice. Ok let's go."

Then Oliver and I intertwined our hands and walked up to Rico's.

Miley's POV

After I waved to Lilly, I could hardly contain my excitement to see Jake again. But of course I kept my cool and didn't run up the little hill too fast, otherwise I would…

"Whoa, sorry I was just-" I said to the person who caught me.

I had tripped just as I reached the top of the hill. I guess I was so focused on thinking about not tripping, that I actually tripped.

"You were just too excited to see me?" Jake smiled.

Jake was the person who caught me. I almost hit the ground and he had stuck his arms out just in time. How much sweeter could that be?

"Aww thanks Jake, you're so sweet." I looked up at him. Then he moved me all the way up so I could stand. And now we were just a few feet apart. Then I noticed I could see Lilly and Oliver from a distance; they were still talking. I glanced at them every now and then. "Wow, it's really great to see you. You look great."

"Thanks, it's great to see you again too. You look…amazing." He said and took a step closer too me.

"Thanks…" I said and bit my bottom lip a little nervously as he stepped closer. Then I looked around to find something to talk about. I didn't know how things became so awkward after I was so excited to see him. "So do you want to get something to eat?"

"No actually I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off." Then he took my hands in his.

Oh great I knew he was going to bring this up. But now that he jogged my memory, I could play around with this a bit.

"Oh that's right, I left you by pushing you off the ledge and you left me sitting there. So are you saying you want to do that again?" I smiled at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I wasn't walking about that. I was talking about our kiss; do you want to be together still?"

Then before I answered, I glanced over at Lilly and Oliver again and saw them starting to kiss. Now this I was really excited about. And it also made me decide to go for it with Jake.

Since we were close together anyway, it wasn't hard. I leaned up and kissed him. It was only a few seconds before he realized it and then kissed back. Then about a minute later I pulled away.

"Yeah Jake, I'd like too." I said

"So that is a yes?"

"Of course silly, that's what I just said." Then grabbed his shoulders and gave him another kiss.

This time he deepened it and started kissing down my neck. I really wanted this, I didn't want to part, but we were sort of in public and I didn't really like that fact.

"Whoa um, slow down there ego boy." I whispered. Then I gently pushed him away with my hands on his chest now.

"What don't you want this?" he asked, looking a little hurt that I had made him stop.

"Well yeah of course, but I just…well we're sort of in public here so can we go, I don't know…go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere more private?" He smiled at the thought.

"Yep like say, my house?" I said with a smirk.

"Definitely."

Then we intertwined hands and walked towards my house. We both talked the whole way home and with smiles on our faces. But they were smiles of curiosity and mischief, as to what would happen between us during the rest of the day.

**A/N** Hope you liked it and please review. Thanks again for review my other stories. Oh and if I get enough "keep going" reviews or something. Then I might just continue the story. I'd have to say at least 5 reviews. Then I'll do it.


End file.
